Merry Christmas Bella
by Nollie Marie
Summary: A short oneshot Christmas story, about Bella telling us about different Christmas memories with the Cullens. Everyone is human. Merry Christmas Everyone! R&R plez.


As a short little gift, I wrote a small one-shot Christmas story, everyone is human and Bella tells us about different Christmas memories with the Cullens. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Merry Christmas Bella

The earliest memory I have is one of Christmas with my best friend Alice and her family. I was five when I first meet Alice Cullen. We meet, sadly, when I got lost at the department store during the Christmas shopping rush. I was scared and alone.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?!" I shouted, tears falling down my face.

"Are you lost?" ask a little girl, who was holding a lady's hand.

"I want my mommy," I whispered.

"Oh you poor thing," the lady said and went to give me a hug. "What is your name?"

My mommy told me never to talk to strangers, but the lady and the little girl seemed to have been good people.

"Bella, my name is Bella."

"I'm Alice," said the little girl with a huge smile. "We're going Christmas shopping. Wanna come, huh huh, do you want to come?"

"Now Alice we must take her back to her mother."

"Ah man," said the girl.

"Come, lets call for your mother."

Alice's mother had one of the store's workers call over the loud speaker for my mother. When while, as we waited, Alice was filling me in on their Christmas shopping.

"Well I have three older brothers and a sister," Alice said, bouncing on her feet.

"We've adopted," Alice's mother said with a smile.

"Oh," I said, looking at my feet.

"Yeah, Emmett is ten, five years older than me, and is funny. Rosalie is nine and is a fashion diva. Jasper is eight years and very shy. He was the hardest to buy a gift for. And my brother Edward, he's seven, loves music. He collects music.

"And I'm 6," Alice said with a smile.

"I'm 5," I said.

"I loved being 5," Alice said, bouncing still.

Just then my mother found me. She was crying and kept thanking Alice and her mother for finding me. Ever since then, every Christmas, Alice and I would meet at the mall and spend some time together. Slowly her brothers and sister joined us. Emmett was as Alice said, funny and loved to crack jokes. Rosalie was _the_ fashion diva and was the person to go to when in question what was in style at the moment. Jasper was the shy one but Alice often made him smile. And Edward, Edward was the music person, often listening to music.

I sometimes found myself staring at Edward when he was around. He had bronze hair that I didn't find natural…and it was. His eyes were an emerald green and often sparkled when he laughed. He was possible, outside of Alice, that I could call a friend.

When I turned thirteen, Alice was fourteen and Edward fifteen, my parents, who were separated when I was young, both decided to spend Christmas away, thinking that they could leave me at each other house. In other words, I was suck out in the cold…for about a few minutes. The Cullens didn't want me alone so they invited me over for Christmas. Alice was thrilled.

"Yeah, we can have a sleep over and exchange gifts in the morning. And have pancakes and then later on lasagna for supper," Alice said, bouncing.

"An honorary Cullen," Emmett teased, "for Christmas."

"Lucky me," I said, smiling.

And it was great spending time with the Cullens. They were funny on Christmas morning. Emmett especially, he made a big show out of handling the gifts, made it into a like a game show.

"And this lovely red rectangle box with green bow belongs too….Bella."

"Me?!" I said, taking the gift. I had already opened my gifts from my parents and the one from Alice. "Who gave me another gift?"

The tag on the box just said 'Bella' on it and no 'From.' I wasn't sure about who gave the gift but I opened it anyways…and gasped. Inside was a beautiful emerald tennis bracelet.

"Ah Bella it's beautiful," Alice said, looking at it.

"Indeed," I said, looking up at Edward who just stared back at me with his own emerald eyes.

After that Christmas, I spent a lot of time over at the Cullens. During Christmas, I would go to midnight mass with the Cullens and then later in the morning, I would open gifts with them. Cullens were always my favorite family. Even when the elder Cullens went off to college, they always came home for Christmas. It was great to hear their stories about their college lives. Especially Edward's.

"Edward!" Alice said, throwing her arms around Edward.

"Alice," Edward said, eighteen year old now, smiling as he returned the hug before seeing me. "Bella."

He gave me a hug. I felt my heartstrings tug.

"Edward you have to tell us about college."

That Christmas we listen to Edward's stories about college. I had to excuse myself when I started to listen to Edward's stories about girls he met to Emmett. I had fallen for Edward. I know I did. Sighing, I decided to go home, leaving the Cullen's to spend Christmas as a friend.

I was gathering my coat when Edward spotted me.

"You're going home?" Edward asked, watching me bundled up.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why?"

"Because," I said, not looking at him, "I don't want to impose on your family."

"Bella you haven't imposed on my family for eleven years," Edward said.

"Yeah well," I said, still not looking at him. "I need to go celebrate Christmas with my family."

"Bella, we are your family."

Edward touched my shoulder and turned me around.

"You haven't opened your gift yet," Edward said, handing me a small box.

I blinked at it and took it from him. I opened the small box to find nothing in it.

"What's this?" I said, showing him the box.

"Bella," Edward said, cover the box with his hand. "I gave you my heart."

And then he leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. And that was possibly the best Christmas gift I had ever received.

"Merry Christmas Bella," Edward whispered before continued to kiss me.

Oh yes, definitely the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone.  
**Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Wasn't Editted


End file.
